memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Connor Trinneer
thumb|Connor Trinneer ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Er spielte den Chefingenieur Commander Charles „Trip“ Tucker III in der Serie . Er hatte dabei die „Ehre“ den ersten schwangeren Mann in Star Trek zu spielen ( ). Biografie Ausbildung Trinneer studierte an der Pacific Lutheran University und spielte im Football-Team. Er machte seinen Bachelor of Fine Art (B.F.A.) in Schauspielerei, den er an der University of Missouri in Kansas City, wo er zusätzlich auch Regie studierte, mit dem Master of Fine Art (M.F.A.) in Schauspielerei und Regie komplettierte. Beruflicher Werdegang In seiner Theaterkarriere spielte er in kleineren und regionalen Produktionen wie „Hamlet“, „Viel Lärm um nichts“, „Far East“, „The Rover“, „The Tempest“, „Picnic“, „Julius Caesar“ und „Arcadia“. Später bekam er immer öfter kleinere Rollen in Fernsehserien wie Freaky Links, Gideon's Crossing, Melrose Place, Touched by an Angel und Emergency Room. In der Serie Pensacola spielte er in einer Folge, die den schönen Titel „Trials and Tribulations“ trug, mit. In der Serie One Life to Live spielte er erstmals einen wiederkehrenden Charakter in einer TV-Serie. Nach Enterprise folgten Gastauftritte in einer Episode von Numb3rs (Mark Harelik spielte in derselben Folge mit) und Navy CIS in der Folge „Brüder“ als Drogendealer James Dempsey, in der auch Tim Russ einen Gastauftritt hatte. Darüber hinaus hat er eine wiederkehrende Rolle als Michael in der Serie Stargate: Atlantis. In der Folge „Falsches Spiel“ der Serie Without a Trace spielte er einen Trainer der Basketballmannschaft. In der gleichen Folge spielte Marina Sirtis die Mutter des Opfers. In der 7. Staffel der Serie 24 - Twenty Four) spielte er eine kleine Nebenrolle. Zu seinen Filmrollen gehörten Hauptrollen in den Independentproduktionen Duncan's Shadow und Raindogs. Bei der Umsetzung des Theaterstückes Far East für das Fernsehen spielte er wiederum die Figur des "Bob Munger". Eine kleine Nebenrolle hatte er auch in dem Baseballfilm 61*, bei dem Billy Chrystal Regie führte. Privatleben Er mag Outdoor-Sportarten wie Wandern, Mountainbiking, Surfen und Snowboarding. Neben seiner Liebe zum Football bezeichnet er sich selbst als Baseball-Fanatiker. Zu seinen weiteren Hobbies gehören das Lesen, Reisen und Münzsammeln. In der Sommerpause der Dreharbeiten zwischen der dritten und vierten Staffel von heiratete er am 29. Mai 2004 seine langjährige Lebensgefährtin, die Schauspielerin Ariana Navarre. Am 11. Oktober 2005 kam ihr Sohn Jasper zur Welt. Trinneer lebt mit der Familie in Los Angeles. Star Trek Darsteller * Charles Tucker III (in ) * Energiewesen im Körper von Charles Tucker (in ) * Sim (in ) * Silik in Gestalt von Charles Tucker (in ) * Organier im Körper von Charles Tucker (in ) * Charles Tucker III (Spiegeluniversum) (in und ) * Charles Tucker III (Hologramm) (in ) Datei:Charles Tucker III.jpg|Connor Trinneer als Charles Tucker III,… Datei:Sim.jpg|…als Sim,… Datei:Tucker Spiegeluniversum.jpg|…als Tuckers Spiegelversion… Datei:Tucker 2161.jpg|…und als Tucker-Hologramm. Weitere Projekte Filmografie (Auszug) Darsteller TV-Serien: Haupt- und wiederkehrende Nebenrollen * ''Stargate: Atlantis (2006-2008, als Michael Kenmore, u.a. mit Paul McGillion, Robert Picardo und Claire Rankin) TV-Serien: Gastauftritte * Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (1998, u.a. mit Clancy Brown, Eric Pierpoint und Lily Mariye) * Close to Home (2006, u.a. mit John Carroll Lynch, Erich Anderson, Thomas Kopache und James Lashly) * Without a Trace – Spurlos verschwunden (2006, u.a. mit Enrique Murciano und Marina Sirtis) * Terminator: S. C. C. (2009, u.a. mit Thomas Alexander Dekker) * 24 – Twenty Four (2009, u.a. mit Annie Wersching, Bob Gunton, Jeffrey Nordling und Kurtwood Smith) * The Closer (2009, u.a. mit Raymond Cruz und Geoff Meed) * Lincoln Heights (2009, u.a. mit Kimble Jemison, Joseph Will und Zachary Williams) * Pretty Little Liars (2011, u.a. mit Bill Blair) Externe Links * * * bg:Конър Триниър en:Connor Trinneer es:Connor Trinneer fr:Connor Trinneer nl:Connor Trinneer pl:Connor Trinneer Trinneer, Conner